


Joining The Darkness

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief moments at the end of “The Killing Box.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pamalax.livejournal.com/profile)[pamalax](http://pamalax.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Mahone (though this is probably not what she meant).

x-x-x-x-x

He hates it when they plead, because it reminds him that he doesn’t do this.

Didn’t used to. He’s not the man he once was or wants to be.

The gun is slippery in his grasp, like back at the police station, back on that farm. Killing doesn’t come easy to him, not even the thought of it. He’s a thinker, not a thug.

It’s for his family, he tells himself, more sins committed in their names than there are circles of Hell. But it’s not their fault, never their fault. It’s to keep them safe, and they must never, ever know.

“Two innocent men,” Scofield continues. Burrows hasn’t been innocent in several decades, but Mahone realizes maybe that’s not what Scofield means. Can’t be helped—he’s not allowed to care now.

And in that briefest of hesitations, Kellerman double-crosses him and Mahone’s chance is gone.

He drops his gun as he falls to the ground, forgotten among the scuffle of vanishing footsteps.

Against the backdrop of the underground ceiling he sees Pam’s face and Cameron’s smile. He knows where he is or was just minutes ago. How did they get here? What does it mean?

Something hurts and he’s getting tired. Soon the light fades into darkness, joining the guilt inside his heart.

 

\------ fin ------


End file.
